vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Francoise Alacoque
Françoise Emilie Alacoque Welcome= General Personality Camp Life |-| Basic= The Basics |} |} |} |-| History= History Childhood & Family Info |} |} |-| Looks= Physical Appearance & Images Model: link to model Physical Description |} |-| Weapons/Abilities= Weapons divider divider Combat & Abilities #Children of Aphrodite can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone (including their own person) will break their control. #Children of Aphrodite can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. #Children of Aphrodite can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. #Children of Aphrodite can create a large plume of dense perfume or make-up which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. #Children of Aphrodite cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them. #Children of Aphrodite have the ability to alter and control clothes and make-up. #Children of Aphrodite can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. #Children of Aphrodite have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. #(will be unlocked )Children of Aphrodite can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished, the longer the control is kept, the more energy it drains. #(will be unlocked ) Children of Aphrodite are able to have better control over their appearance, altering it indefinitely, with less energy drain to maintain it #(will be unlocked ) Children of Aphrodite are able to turn into a dove, which allows them flight, the longer they maintain this form, the more energy is drained. #The ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" #Are often attractive children #Often enjoy things that are pretty and things that bring them pleasure |} divider |-| Other Info= General & Misc Info General Information |} Habits & Traits |} Occupation & Self-Perception |} Favourites & Attitude |} divider |-| Relationships= Relationships |} divider OOC divider divider image Details/Outline for My Char *Original Lili history *She's invited in the Iron Fist tournament the same time Jin participated *Due to the commotion, she goes back to Monaco *She finds out that the Mishima company stole all of her father's money *Bumps into Jin *So they decided to go to camp to train first before entering the next Iron Fist-like tournament Lili History Francoise was born to Aphrodite, and Campion Alacoque, a powerful oil magnate and tycoon in Monaco, specifically based on Monte Carlo. The goddess was bedazzled by Campion's wealth and good looks, and their chemistry was seemingly everlasting, yet it was always destined for her leave her partner and children. He hired a butler named Sebastian to look after Francoise while he worked. His oil company, named as Alacoque Enterprises, was the right-hand and loyal business partner of the Hisakawa Conglomerate, a domineering and powerful multinational company. Both companies worked in symbiosis and complete balance. Francoise was brought to the life of grandeur, extravagance, luxury, and exquisiteness. Of course, this was expected to the heiress of a tycoon. The name of the Alacoques was well-known not only on Monaco but throughout Europe and its neighboring sovereigns. She was basically news right when she was born, but nobody ever pondered on her mother; obviously, no mortal would approve of Aphrodite bearing that title. History Outline for Jin-Based Char *Jin was born to god and mother *Mother married another guy (Kazuya-like, and its arranged marriage), he found out she's pregnant to another guy so he tried killing Jin (cuz he feared that Jin will take over the Mishima Zaibatsu-like company when the time comes) *Mother with son fled to some other place, where she trained him in martial arts *Kazuya sent his men to find them *Kazuya's men kills mother, but not before she realizes that it's Kazuya's plan and tells Jin *Jin escapes *Jin swears to avenge his mother's death, and seeks his granddad, Heihachi, to be secretly trained by him to take over the Mishima Zaibatsu company and defeat Kazuya *Jin then joins the Iron Fist like tournament to fight Kazuya *Heihachi used the opportunity to infuse Jin with weird gene chemicals, but failed, though it left Jin enraged *He attempted escape, and was successful, even if Heihachi and Kazuya sent their men to capture him *He bumps into Lili, where he learned that his dad's company took all of the money of Lili's dad's company to fill up for the large fortune of the whole weird gene chemical project *So they decided to go to camp to train first before entering the next Iron Fist-like tournament